Reni's Chance
by twilightanime
Summary: The Flower Division is getting ready for another performance. But in this play Reni will be acting as the lead. Will it be successful hopefully it will be. But when Reni starts fealling new emotions for the first time will she be able to perform? All will
1. Default Chapter

Reni's Chance  
  
By: twilightanime  
  
Ok so basically this is my first Sakura Wars fanfiction. If your a fan of Reni then you'll like this I'm a fan of Reni that's why I'm writing this. If you don't know who Reni is I recommend you watch the OVA series or by the Sakura Wars game. Please enjoy and don't be mad if you don't like it. P.S I made the name up of the play their performing.  
  
"Good morning everyone" Ogahmi said as he walked into the theater.  
  
"Morning" Everyone said looking up from what they were doing.  
  
"I just wanted to congratulate all of you on your wonderful performance last night and Sumire you were an excellent lead."  
  
"Well of course" Sumire said "Naturally I'm the best when it comes to playing the lead." Everyone just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Speaking of performances what are we doing for our next one?" Kohran asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked Kohran" Ogahmi said taking out a large script "You'll be performing a play called Serenity's Song."  
  
"Serenity's Song?" Orihime asked.  
  
"Yes" Ogahmi replied. "Its about a young girl named Serenity and lets see..." Ogahmi flipped through the script. "Here it is well like I said its about a girl named Serenity. One day a girl named Noir makes the people of Earth vanish and Serenity's the only one left. Serenity must find the princess who can help save the people before it is too late. Serenity though is the princess but doesn't know it and that's basically the story your parts have already been decided if that's all right."  
  
The Flower Division members didn't seem to mind so Ogahmi took out a sheet of paper.  
  
"Let's see Sakura you'll play Catalina the ocean spirit."  
  
Sakura smiled happily.  
  
"Maria you'll be playing Queen Torridean"  
  
Maria just nodded her head.  
  
"Kanna you're the guard Ogatam"  
  
"Sounds good to me" Kanna said smiling.  
  
"Kohran your Princess Tomiya you come from a different country and help Serenity."  
  
"Cool" Kohran said.  
  
"Orihime your Poppi one of Noir's henchmen"  
  
"Oh well" Orihime said with a sigh.  
  
"Sumire your..."  
  
"Serenity I already know" Sumire said. "I'm sure I'll be perfect as usual."  
  
"Sorry Sumire your not Serenity" Ogahmi said.  
  
"Well then I must be Noir" Sumire said a little annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Sumire Iris will be playing Noir" Ogahmi said.  
  
"What me?!" Iris cried with delight.  
  
"But then who's playing Serenity their's no one left except me!?" Sumire said angrily.  
  
"Well...there is one other" Kanna said turning her head towards Reni. Everyone lokked at Reni who stiffened in her chair.  
  
"What Reni's playing Serenity?!" Sumire said outraged.  
  
Ogahmi nodded.  
  
"I'm playing Serenity?" Reni asked quietly.  
  
"Yes" Ogahmi said. "I hope you don't mind"  
  
"No I don't" Reni replied.  
  
"Well then everyone have a good nights rest because we start rehearsing tomorrow"  
  
Everyone nodded and went to their rooms. As Reni closed her bedroom door she heard a slight tapping on the door, Iris peeked in.  
  
"Umm...Reni I just wanted to say congratulations on becoming the lead...that's all..." As Iris was about to leave Reni spoke.  
  
"Iris..."  
  
Iris turned around.  
  
"...thank you"  
  
Iris smiled and than suddenly stopped before she left. Reni had a soft and gentle smile. Iris gently closed the door.  
  
"Goodnight Reni" Iris shut the door.  
  
As Iris walked to her room she started thinking. It was a rare occasion she saw Reni smile. Iris realized she was smiling herself. She hugged her bear before entering her room. She lifted her bear and said "I bet Reni will smile even more when she plays the lead" Iris giggled and went into her room for the night.  
...to be continued  
  
Well that's all for now I hope you liked the first chapter though its short. I promise to get better at this...hopefully. If I spelt some of there names wrong I'm sorry but I was in a rush when I was typing this well bye bye! 


	2. Tears of Rain

FINALLY MY SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! My computer wasn't working and I've just started high school, plus my computer erased all my updated fanfics well any way here it is the second chapter BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! has gone crazy out of frustration sorry if i splet some names wrong its hard to remember sometimes.

Tears of Rain

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!" Sumire shouted.

Sumire was in a touchy mood ever sense she didn't receive the lead part. She would snap at anyone who would come near her.

"Miss Orihime what's wrong with Sumire?" Sakura asked as she dusted the shelves.

Orihime sighed, "Since she didn't get the top role she's been acting like this."

Sakura looked worried, "...what part did she get?"

Orihime looked at Sakura and sighed again. She walked over to Sakura, "She's a goblin..." Orihime said keeping her voice down.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS, A GOBLIN WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD PLAY THAT, MY TALENT IS BEING WASTED!!!!!" Sumire said kicking a flowerpot.

"D-Did she hear us talking?" Sakura asked startled at how upset Sumire was.

"Knowing her...probably" Orihime said slightly annoyed Sumire had knocked over a very expensive plant.

"Everyone its time for rehearsal!" Oogahmi announced.

"HMPH!" Sumire walked away.

"....well shall we go?" Ogahmi asked the others.

Everyone nodded.

Throughout the rehearsal Sumire's temper seemed to make everything go wrong. Sumire would complain that someone was doing something wrong.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Iris said pouting.

"Well your still not experienced enough to see your own mistakes." Sumire said.

"Calm down!" Sakura said feeling the tempers rising.

It seemed as though Sumire was arguing with someone every two minutes.

"But why did I have to be a goblin?" Sumire complained.

"AHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Kanna yelled throwing down her script, "Can't you stop complaining for two minutes?"

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!!" Sumire said.

"WOULD YOU RATHER IT BE MY FIST!?" Kanna yelled.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!!!!" Sumire shouted back.

"HAH YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THE STAR IN THIS PLAY!"

"UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I HAVE TALENT!"

"TALENT YOU CALL GOING ARUND AND ACTING LIKE YOUR BETTER THAN EVERYONE TALENT?!"

"WHAT WHY I NEVER..."

It seemed the final string had been cut as Kanna and Sumire no longer wanted to use words. The Flower Division members all rushed over to try and stop them.

Maria and Kohran had to hold back Kanna with all their strength.

Sakura and Reni went over to try and calm Sumire down. Iris stood with Orihime trying to figure out what to do.

"Why of all the nerve!" Sumire shrieked.

"Miss Sumire please!" Sakura said trying to calm Sumire down.

"Oh shut up!" Sumire said pushing Sakura away.

"Miss Sumire all this yelling won't help..." Reni started.

Sumire suddenly turned...everything seemed to slow down...Silence filled the room as Sumire's hand slapped Reni against the face.

Reni fell back on the carpet and looked at Sumire.

"AND YOU I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. I DON'T SEE HOW ANY ONE COULD POSSIBLY SEE ANYTHING IN YOU!"

"MISS SUMIRE!" Sakura cried.

"WHAT TALENT COULD YOU HAVE YOU ALWAYS SEEM AS THOUGH EVERYTHINGS UNIMPORTANT YOUR NOT LIKE US AT ALL!!!"

"STOP IT SUMIRE!" Orihime yelled.

"WHY SHOULD I SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY EMOTION AT ALL. SHE'S JUST A FREAK!!!!!"

.....................silence..........................

Reni got up calmly. She walked out of the room her face red where Sumire had slapped her.

A low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Every one looked at Sumire shocked at what she had said.

Reni walked out of the theater and down the steps. As she looked up it started to pour, the sky gray with sadness.

Reni closed her eyes and thought , "I'm a...freak?"

The Rain fell Reni's eyes.

"The sky...is crying..." Reni thought opening her eyes as the rain fell from her eyes as though they were her own tears.

Reni walked away from the theater as the rain poured even harder.... the clouds cried for a young girl....

To be continued....

So what did you think? Did you love it, hate it? TELL ME SO I CAN FINISH CHAPTER THREE! P.S thanks for your comments on my first chapter I appreciated them a lot!


End file.
